


the blood legion

by diminishedmercury



Series: Snapshots from The Battlegrounds [4]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Triple Anal Penetration, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: How he'd ended up here, he wasn't actually sure. One moment, he was out on the Siege battlefield, pushing lane against Da Ji and Achilles, and the next, his titan was slain and he was being claimed as the victors' prize. Which, in all honesty, wasn't truly a punishment when all of these Gods and Goddesses were gorgeous in their own rights. His team had already returned to their respective pantheons, leaving him at the mercy of Susano, Da Ji, Bellona, and Achilles. But fuck if it didn't feel good when hands were suddenly on him, stripping him of his armor and his weapon, tying his wrists together behind his back. He wasn't sure which of them was behind him now, all he knew was that he was slowly becoming desperate for whatever "punishment" it was that the four were planning.





	the blood legion

_How_ he'd ended up here, he wasn't actually sure. One moment, he was out on the Siege battlefield, pushing lane against Da Ji and Achilles, and the next, his titan was slain and he was being claimed as the victors' prize. Which, in all honesty, wasn't truly a punishment when all of these Gods and Goddesses were gorgeous in their own rights. His team had already returned to their respective pantheons, leaving him at the mercy of Susano, Da Ji, Bellona, and Achilles. But fuck if it didn't feel good when hands were suddenly on him, stripping him of his armor and his weapon, tying his wrists together behind his back. He wasn't sure which of them was behind him now, all he knew was that he was slowly becoming desperate for whatever "punishment" it was that the four were planning.

"Ah... but he's so pretty, isn't he?" Da Ji, his mind supplied as she slipped hands around from his back and clawed her way down his chest and over his tattoos. A groan worked its way free from within his breast, twisting his head to fix her with a stare. "Yes, pretty indeed," She was practically purring, standing on the tips of her toes to pull his earlobe between her teeth and pull, the sharp point of her nail pushing into one of his nipples. He hissed at the prick of pain, before he was roughly shoved to his knees by the same hands, staring directly at the naked flesh of Susano and Achilles towering over him. Fuck if that wasn't an image. "Suck their cocks like a good bitch and we _may_ decide to allow you to cum later." Da Ji's voice was final in her orders. That was something he could do, his own cock twitching just at the thought of having them buried in his throat.

"Don't forget the ladies- they need attention too," Achilles. He huffed at the teasing tone, but didn't make a sound in complaint as he obediently opened his mouth to the two men in front of him, flexing his wrists behind his back and sitting back on his haunches for a more comfortable position, legs spread almost wantonly. "Good boy," he hummed happily at the praise as Achilles pushed his half hard cock into his waiting mouth, tongue swiping over the head and licking what he could. It wasn't long before Achilles was fully hard and shoving deeper into his throat, soft whimpers (pathetic ones, really, for someone of his status) leaving his chest before he could bury them. He felt a clawed hand tangle into his hair before he was shoved harshly into Achilles' pelvis and held there, his face turning red and tears forming in his eyes. His nose flared harshly as he tried to pull air into his lungs with the cock lodged down his throat, Da Ji's hand yanking him back by the hair just before it became unbearable. His chest heaved as he stared up at the victors, swallowing the spit that had gathered in his mouth before Susano had apparently decided he'd waited for his turn long enough. He was shoved onto Susano's dick before he had a moment to think, Da Ji still using his hair as a handle to pull him back and forth on the hard length in his mouth, holding him down with his nose buried in black curls and pulling him off again before he'd pass out.

"Mmm, he can handle a dick down his throat pretty well, can't he?" Da Ji was speaking again, but he was too busy focusing on Achilles stealing Susano's place again and fucking hard and fast into his open mouth. His jaw was aching and tears had already made their home on his face, but he still couldn't deny how hard his arousal was or how much he was dripping with lust. He wanted more, more, more, but he was never given a moment without his throat full to beg for it- he was sure Da Ji would have liked that.

"Move- I'd like to have my turn," He outright moaned when he heard Bellona and one of the two Gods above him groaned from the vibrations, but Cu Chulainn had already lost track of which of them was fucking his face, eyes shut and taking it like a bitch. He was surprised when he didn't feel any movement in front of him or see either or the Gods shift away. He only felt Da Ji pull herself away from his backside before yanking his head off whoever's dick he'd been sucking right then. He was pushed to the ground after that, Bellona's strong hands manhandling him to have his ass lifted into the air and his face pushed into the dirt of the map. Oh.

"Fuuuck," He moaned freely when he felt cool, slicked fingers prodding at his asshole before roughly shoving two in at once. "Careful-" he choked out around another moan as she quickly found his prostate and began to abuse the newfound knowledge. He was desperate to cum now, grinding his hips down against nothing in an attempt to find some friction. He would have complained about his empty mouth if Da Ji hadn't moved to his front and pulled his head up (again by the hair, but the pain was so good accompanied by the stretch of his ass).

"Take care of your mistresses now. You'll have their cocks back in you soon enough." With that, she pushed his head between his thighs, her nails raking down his sides and leaving stripes of red in their wake. It was good, so many good things happening, and he moaned against her cunt as soon as he opened his mouth to lick the first stripe across her wet lips. "Such a good little bitch- prove you know how to use that tongue for something other than taunting in a losing battle." He sucked at her clit with a gentle suction, his teeth gently grazing the sensitive nub and relished in her moans of satisfaction. His tongue made little kitten licks across her core, here and there, as well as broad strokes up her slit, gathering and savoring the taste of her arousal as he went. He was going to pass out at this rate, a third and fourth finger being pushed into his ass soon after he pushed his tongue into Da Ji's dripping sex. He didn't know how much they wanted to stretch him or fill him, didn't know what their plans were for him, but it didn't matter to him. He was receiving pleasure from all sides, his chin wet with spit and slick. He could have laid like that for ages, ass up, face in between Da Ji's thighs, but soon enough, Bellona was moving him to straddle her hips and pushing a toy attached to her hips into him.

The same time a hand cracked down onto his ass was the same moment he heard Bellona's voice again, "He's stretched enough for you boys too." His mind went white before he was whimpering at the sudden burn and stretch of another cock pushing into his body and then another. It was too much and not enough all at the same time, his body aching and quivering as Achilles finally bottomed out as much as he could with Susano and Bellona already balls deep inside of him. "Good boy," Achilles murmured again and that much was enough to make him moan out again, his hands balling into fists against Bellona's toned stomach underneath his back. He was mounted in several ways, riding Bellona's toy, before Da Ji decided to enter the equation again, slapping his stuffed ass harshly again right where the last hit had landed. It was already red, but he was sure it would be black and blue by the time they were finished with him. Three cocks pushed and pulled inside of him, stuffing him past what he thought was possible and all he could think was that he wanted it harder, wanted it faster, wanted it deeper. One head would slam into his prostate and then another and another, milking him for all that he was worth while Da Ji put his body through the ringer with sharp nails drawing blood over his body (just small pricks, but fuck if that wasn't arousing in itself) and sharp teeth leaving bite mark after bite mark on his neck.

"Mm, I think I want his hands," Da Ji sighed before she was reaching in between Bellona, fucking his brains out with that strap on, and cutting the rope that had kept him bound and helpless. "Now fuck me with them like a good slut," She hissed as she pulled one of his hands free and brought it to her cunt. He was panting heavily and unfocused, but he manged to push a few fingers into her body and crook them forward, pushing into her g-spot and letting her moan freely against his already purpled neck. With hazy eyes, he was able to look over at the Goddess before they promptly rolled back into his head at the sight of her hands fondling her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between deft fingers as he kept a rhythm up with his fingers, trying to match pace with the cocks entering and exiting his body in hard, fast thrusts.

Da Ji was the first one of them to cum, throwing back her head with a long groan of "yes" and squeezing down on Cu Chulainn's fingers. She panted harshly as she let herself lay on the ground, sweat cooling on her body, before watching the rest of her team slowly come apart inside of Cu Chulainn's body. Achilles was the next to go tumbling down the rabbit hole, pushing in as deep as he would go and shooting his load into the blonde's abused ass, slicking the way for Bellona and Susano. Susano soon after came with a groan, his hips stuttering to a halt as well before pulling out. Fucking him just that much harder, Bellona wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, tugging him to release, before pulling out of his ass and tearing the toy from her body, her hand quickly rubbing circles over her clit and bringing a swift climax with her face buried into Cu Chulainn's neck.

Harsh breathing is all that is heard for a while, before it's broken by a throat fucked voice, "When are we doing that again?"


End file.
